


Cerca de mi.

by SherryMoonZombie



Series: EL Mal Interior Vol 1 [9]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Michael Myers/Jake Park - Fandom
Genre: Dolor, M/M, Odio - Freeform, Tristeza, lágrimas, pena
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: Jake jamas regreso de la muerte y Michael no pudo superarlo.es un final alternativo, en este escenario Laurie no se arrepiente de haber matado a Jake por lo que no regresa y Michael toma medidas desesperadas.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: EL Mal Interior Vol 1 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534454
Kudos: 17





	Cerca de mi.

**EL Que Jamas Volvió.**  
  
  
Todos lo saben eso está claro, la forma en que lo ven, la manera en que los maltrata pero se dejan hacer,

es como si también lo sintieran, la perdida de Jake,

el que nunca volvió, por el sendero que ambos tomaban en secreto fuera de sus pruebas,

todos los "amigos de Jake" últimamente lo ven a los ojos cuando se cruzan en sus pruebas,

y sufren su ira, su dolor,

su impotencia, su silencio,

fue estúpido pensar que ellos no lo sabían.  
  
  
  
Desgarrando su garganta estaba llorando por la verdad que ahora ya era inminente ...  
  
El jamas regresaría, no después de verlo irse junto a Laurie en aquella puerta hace un par de horas, los vio hablar o ¿realmente lo hizo? ¿era Jake? o era el deseo de que fuese él,

había sido ella, esa perra le había hecho esto, estaba de rodillas llorando sin darse cuenta de que la máscara ya no cubría su cara,

debió quitarla en su arrebato, cuando menos pensó ya estaba raspando su voz hacia el cielo,

hacia la entidad, por quitarle esto, pero más aun por dejarlo atrás,

solo en esa casa con paredes despintadas, saliendo de casa se dirigió al árbol de aquel sendero.  
  


<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbyiCqaZHEs>  
  
Pareciera que fue ayer.  
  
Recuerda bien cuando pasa sus dedos por el borde del tallado, como Jake había tenido extremo cuidado en no arruinar la corteza del grabado, Sus Iniciales en un hueco con forma de corazón, nunca imagino que su cuchillo fuese usado para algo como lo que solía hacer Judith.

<https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/561120434827911132/visual-search/>

  
  
Es gracioso en ese momento, pudo sentir un gran suspiro por dentro y quizás hasta ganas de reír, Jake le había dicho que si por cualquier razón pasaban demasiado tiempo sin verse,

este seria su motivo, encontrar este lugar, para recordar días como estos,

para esperar verse de nuevo.  
  
  
Se quedo sentado apoyado en el tronco esperando por horas pero nada cambio, y así los juicios siguieron pasando, matando con odio, rencor y desesperación por conseguir que la Entidad viera en su dirección, pero nada paso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió usado y solo, pero recordó entonces que él había llegado por su cuenta a este lugar, no había mas Laurie y por supuesto no mas Jake, eso era todo.  
  
  
Estuvo un buen rato tocando el grabado hasta que apareció...  
  
Todavía de espaldas escucho sus fuertes pisadas llegar, siguió enfocado en la imagen en la textura y en su recuerdo, hasta que el otro le hablo.  
  
Muchacho.

Nunca había escuchado su voz, quizá si pero imaginaba que sonaría así.  
  
¿Estas seguro de esto? lo miraba expectante, quizá esperaba que dijera que no.  
  
Giro la cabeza en su dirección viéndolo un poco luego volvió su vista a la imagen en el árbol, cerrando los ojos lentamente podía recordar su mano, los dedos pequeños sobre los suyos...  
  
¿Que pasa si no vas con él? si al final regresas de nuevo ¿que vas a hacer?   
  
Solo obtuvo silencio de su parte y entonces opto por decirle lo que pensaba.  
  
Sabes tengo que admitirlo, no tengo nada contra ti y quizá en algún momento llegue a sentir envidia de lo bueno que eras en esto, pero ahora verte así, harto de esta mierda y dispuesto a dejarlo, algo que muchos hemos pensado sin duda chico pero que a diferencia de ti, nada hay esperando de aquel lado ni antes ni ahora y...  
  
Michael se giro por completo viéndolo fijamente y quizá imaginándolo había asentido.  
  
Sosteniendo el aliento solo atino a decir

 _ **Esta bien Michael.**_  
  
...  
  
  


Estaba sentado fuera de La Finca Macmillan pensando en lo que había hecho, algo que hace mucho no le había importado hacer, se seguía preguntando si habría funcionado y de no ser así, ¿seria capaz de volver a hacerlo? todavia puede recordar que hasta no hace un par de horas, él chico se había parado en su puerta y sin realmente imaginarlo, comenzó a pelear con él, estaban parejos en fuerza y por mas que intentaba hablar con él, solo le ignoraba y aunque en cualquier momento lo hubiese comprado en esta ocasión sabia era diferente, de vez en cuando entre el ajetreo desviaba la mirada, lo sentía diferente, no había maldad en él, era mero dolor y pena, fue un momento dado en el que le tomo los brazos y lo vio, las muñecas estaban desgarradas, sangraban como el infierno, sus brazos estaban bastante húmedos, ¿cuanto llevaba desangrándose? y si había venido a él, ¿cuanto seguiría intentándolo?  
  
Se soltó del agarre y se retiro de la finca, desapareció entre la niebla y tiempo después lo encontró en el bosque donde todo aparentemente llego a su fin.  
  
No volvieron a verlo, Haddonfield se desmorono no mucho tiempo después,

¿quizá los pensamientos del dueño ya no existían mas?   
lo que si volvieron a ver a pesar del pasar del tiempo,

fue el cuchillo clavado en medio del grabado en aquel árbol,

quizá morir no fue tan malo y en cuestión de tiempo todos tomarían el ejemplo de Michael y se irían.  
  
 _ **Quizá.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Es una mierda corta pero ayer estaba un poco en el hoyo y no se se me ocurrió sacarlo un poco.


End file.
